1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation, and particularly to a heat dissipation apparatus utilizing a fan for dissipating heat generated by electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that if heat generated by electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips, during operation is not efficiently dissipated, these electronic components may suffer damage. Thus, heat dissipation apparatuses are often used to cool the electronic components.
A typical heat dissipation apparatus includes a heat sink and a fan. The heat sink is thermally connected with a heat generating electronic component. The fan is mounted on the heat sink via a plurality of screws. During operation, heat generated by the heat generating electronic component is transferred to the heat sink. The fan produces an airflow towards the heat sink to dissipate the heat therefrom.
However, in the heat dissipation apparatus, the fan is assembled to the heat sink via the plurality of screws, which complicates the assembly of the heat dissipation apparatus.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation apparatus which overcomes the above-described limitations.